Half a Heart
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Y aunque he estado intentando sacarte de mi cabeza, la verdad es que me he perdido sin tí, y he estado despertando con solo la mitad del cielo azul, está allí, pero no del todo. Camino en círculos con un solo zapato. Soy la mitad de un corazón si no estás aquí.


_**Half a Heart without You**_

_**.**_

Edward suspiró, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Era extraña la forma en la que deseaba que aquello fuera verdad, pero a la vez no.

-¿Es cierto, Rosalie?-_Di que no. Di que sí. _

_Por favor dime que me extraña y todavía me ama._

_No, mejor dime que ya me olvidó, que está mejor sin mí._

-Edward… No quiero hacerte sentir mal, y lo sabes, sólo… Pensé que necesitarías saberlo.

El cobrizo sonrió amargamente.

-Ella te extraña, hombre.- Emmett se inclinó para darle una palmada en la espalda, y Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Estamos mejor así.

-¿Mejor? ¿Le llamas mejor a que esté todo el día deambulando por la casa comiendo helado y usando tu sweater? Bella está destrozada. Y tú también lo estás.

-Rosalie, tú sabes cómo éramos cuando estábamos juntos. Ella era demasiado…Infantil, como una niña. Yo era…Soy, soy muy celoso y no podía soportar ver cómo otros tipos coqueteaban con ella mientras ella siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.-Edward se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, gimiendo.-Me exasperaba, y la adoraba y deseaba sacudirla hasta que entendiera, todo al mismo tiempo. Llegó un punto en el que pensé que iba a volverme loco.

-Pero se amaban. Y eran felices.-Susurró Alice por primera vez, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de pena a su hermano.-Todas las parejas tienen sus problemas, pero aprenden a resolverlos, Edward.

-Yo no… No creo que ella quiera aceptarme de nuevo.

Los cuatro mejores amigos de Edward se miraron entre ellos, ansiosos.

-Creo que sí lo hará, Edward.-Murmuró Jasper alentadoramente.-Ha estado muy mal sin ti.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de desaparecer? Quería irse, salir corriendo y no volver la vista atrás, alejarse de todo el dolor hasta que este no fuera más que un recuerdo borroso.

Pero al mismo tiempo sólo quería tirar abajo la puerta del departamento de Isabella, tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

-Debo irme.-Edward se puso de pie, tomando su chaqueta con una mano y abriendo la puerta con la otra.

Las cuatro otras personas dentro de la habitación suspiraron. ¿Qué más podían hacer para hacerlos entrar en razón?

_So your friend's been telling me__  
__you've been sleeping with my sweater__  
__and that you can't stop missing me._

_Bet my friend's been telling you__  
__i'm not doing much better__  
__'cause **i'm missing half of me**_**_…_**

Isabella, o Bella para los amigos, volvió a sonar por la nariz y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Su computadora portátil la esperaba junto a ella, y Bella sabía muy bien que debía terminar el manuscrito, y que debía hacerlo ya.

Pero, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a escribir cuando ese agujero dentro del pecho no la dejaba ni respirar?

No podía. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

Pensaba que las lágrimas se secarían, el agujero se cerraría y su vida podría continuar.

Pero no había sido así.

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde aquella fatídica noche, y ella todavía no podía dejar de sentir como si se ahogara más y más por cada metro que la separaba de él.

¿Pero ella qué podía hacer? Él había decidido no volver, no llamar…Olvidarla. Olvidar todo.

Y ella esperaba que él pudiera olvidar, que su vida fuera más simple y agradable de cómo era cuando estaban juntos, porque ella, por su parte, no podría hacerlo.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo cuando Edward Cullen era y siempre había sido el hombre a quien más había amado?

Nadie la conocía tanto como él. Nadie.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse no la inmutó. ¿Para qué actuar como si estuviera bien cuando todos sabían que estaba destrozada?

-Bells… Cariño, debes levantarte.

-No quiero.-Respondió la castaña, con la nariz tapada.

Alice se acercó a los pies de la cama con un suspiro.

-Debes seguir viviendo, Bells, esto no te está haciendo bien. ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?

-Porque no soy estúpida, Alice. Sé que lo habían planeado todo para que me encontrara con Edward, y no podía hacerlo. No puedo y nunca podré.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento… Pensábamos que sería lo mejor si hablaban.

Bella dudó por un instante. Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero el impulso fue más fuerte que ella.

-¿Cómo está él?

Alice suspiró.

-¿Cómo crees que está? Devastado, Bella.

-Pero ha seguido con su vida, Emmett me lo dijo.

-Emmett dijo que ha estado yendo a trabajar, lo cual es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que haya seguido con su vida. Ambos se extrañan, Bells, se necesitan.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza, no quería hablar más de eso.

Cuando hablaban en voz alta de él, era como si el agujero del pecho se agrandara tanto que estuviera a punto de tragarla viva.

-Debo ir a la farmacia.

Alice la observó mientras se ponía de pie y se cubría con un sweater beige demasiado grande para ella.

-¿A la farmacia?

-Me duele la cabeza.

Sin más, la castaña pasó junto a su amiga y salió del departamento, decidida a dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen por ese día.

_And being here without you__  
__is like i'm waking up to…__only half a blue sky__  
__kinda there, but not quite.__  
__I'm walking 'round with just one shoe__  
__**i'm half a heart without you.**_

_I'm half a man, at best__  
__with half an arrow in my chest__  
__i miss everything we do,__  
__**i'm half a heart without you.**_

Edward se reprendió a sí mismo mientras daba vueltas por la acera.

¿Qué hacía allí? Había comenzado a vagar por las calles, dando vueltas, perdido en sus pensamientos y de la nada había terminado allí.

En la puerta del departamento de su novia…Ex novia.

Ese pensamiento le hizo torcer el gesto.

Tenía que irse de allí. Tenía que alejarse de ese lugar o terminaría cometiendo la estupidez de subir a pedirle de rodillas que volviera con él.

Deseaba irse, pero por algún motivo sus pies lo mantenían anclado en su lugar, impidiéndole moverse.

De pronto, la imagen de su Bella caminando fuera del ascensor lo dejó de piedra.

¿Sería ella o una estúpida ilusión causada por su enorme deseo de volver a verla?

No, esa era ella…Estaba diferente, pero era Bella.

Estaba más pálida y algo despeinada. Llevaba puesto un sweater muy grande que la hacía lucir diminuta, pero él podría jurar que estaba más delgada.

Frunció el ceño.

Tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Lucía…Desdichada. Infeliz.

Igual que él.

Bella se quedó de piedra cuando levantó la vista al terminar de bajar por la escalinata de la puerta.

Edward.

¿Qué hacía Edward allí? ¿La había venido a ver?

Millones de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, sin nada coherente que decir mientras lo veía acercarse unos pasos.

-Bella…

Se le secó la boca y por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de responder, pero finalmente el nombre de sus pesadillas se escapó de sus labios.

-Ed…Edward.

El cobrizo frunció levemente el ceño, mientras se acercaba para examinarla más de cerca.

-Estás pálida, y más delgada…

Bella lo ignoró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué estás tan delgada?

La castaña le frunció el ceño pero respondió de todas formas.

-¿Por qué te parece?-Edward inspiró de golpe.

Era por su culpa.

-Nena, no…-Edward se acercó más, pero ella se alejó.

-Edward, no. No quiero que esto suceda en la calle.

-¿Qué suceda que cosa?

Bella levantó la mirada, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y Edward lo comprendió.

Ella estaba tan lastimada… Sólo no quería romperse en medio de la calle, en donde todo el mundo pudiera verla. Lo haría cuando volviera a casa, no allí.

_Forget all we said that night__.__  
__No, it doesn't even matter__  
__'cause we both got split in two.__If you could spare an hour or so__  
__we'll go for lunch down by the river__  
__we can really talk it through__._

_And being here without you__  
__is like i'm waking up to__…__Only half a blue sky,__  
__kinda there, but not quite__  
__i'm walking 'round with just one shoe,__  
__**i'm half a heart without you.**_

_I'm half a man, at best__  
__with half an arrow in my chest.__  
__I miss everything we do__  
__**i'm half a heart without you**__._

-Ven conmigo.- Isabella sacudió la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde, Edward ya estaba sujetando su mano y caminando con ella por la acera, hacia un bar cercano.

Inspirando hondo, ella observó la unión de sus manos. Era como si al tocarlo, el sol hubiera vuelto a salir. Como si su mundo se hubiera acomodado en menos de un segundo.

Edward la hizo entrar al pequeño café, y la llevó hacia una mesa.

En lugar de sentarse frente a ella, como pensó que lo haría, lo hizo a su lado, con sus muslos y brazos rozándose.

-Bella, yo…-Edward inspiró hondo cuando los grandes ojos castaños del amor de su vida se alzaron hacia él.-Lo siento. Siento tanto el daño que te causé, que nos causé.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin interrupción por las mejillas de Bella, que escondió el rostro tras una cortina de pelo cuando la camarera se paró junto a ella.

-Dos cafés, uno negro, otro con mucha leche, casi nada de café.-La camarera asintió, y Bella no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

_La conocía tan bien…_

-Dijiste que esto era lo que necesitabas. Alejarte de mí, ¿Porqué ahora lo sientes?

Edward suspiró.

-Dije muchas cosas esa noche. Olvídalas. Olvídate de todo lo que dije, no era cierto. Nada de ello.

-Dijiste que era infantil, y torpe y que no podías creer que estuvieras conmigo.

Edward se tomó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos.

-Tú también dijiste bastantes cosas hirientes, si mal no recuerdo.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. Sí, las había dicho. Y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho más que nada en esta vida.

-No volviste. Siempre volvías luego de una discusión y no volviste.

-Me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

-¡Pues no era cierto!-Exclamó la castaña, haciendo que varias personas del lugar se girasen a mirarla.

Le importó una mierda, estaba demasiado triste como para que le importase.

Edward se giró hacia ella, tomando su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo el alivio inmediato de volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, nena, sh…No llores.-Edward enjuagó las lágrimas de Bella con sus pulgares, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho.-No llores, no soporto verte llorar… Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Con un bufido, Bella se dejó caer sobre su pecho, inesperadamente, como siempre hacía, y Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra él y deseando no tener que soltarla nunca.

-Te amo, Edward, te amo. Y eres insoportable, y celoso y estúpido y me sacas de quicio, pero te amaré siempre. Siempre.

Edward sonrió contra sus cabellos con dulzura.

-Y tú eres una cabezota, Isabella. Pero también te amo, y lo haré siempre.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme porque te juro que tomaré esa chaqueta que tanto amas y la tiraré al río.

El cobrizo soltó una carcajada.

-Prometo que eso no volverá a suceder… Te amo.

_Half a heart without you__  
__**i'm half a heart without you**__._

_Thought were trying to get you out of my head__  
__the truth is, i got lost without you__  
__and since then, i've been waking up to…_

_Only half a blue sky__  
__kinda there, but not quite__  
__i'm walking 'round with just one shoe,__  
__i'm half a heart without you_

___i'm half a man, at best__  
__with half an arrow in my chest__  
__i miss everything we do__  
__**i'm half a heart without you...**_

.

Y bueno, ustedes deben estar como '¿Y esto qué carajo es?', y pues nada… es un One-Shoot que me salió mientras intentaba escribir el próximo capítulo de 'Todos los viernes', en el cual les prometo que ya me pongo a trabajar. Este es un Song-Fic, basado en la canción _Half a Heart _de One Direction, una canción muy muy muy hermosa. Espero que les guste y me dejen algún que otro review para saber qué les pareció. Un beso gigantesco para todas, Emma.


End file.
